


You Aren't My Mum

by Johandroid



Series: Thominho Week 2016 [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crack Fic, Criminal Minho, Day Four - Gang/Mob/Criminal AU, I make way too many Daddy jokes, I'm Sorry, M/M, Slow Build, Student Thomas, Thominho Week 2016, stolen car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johandroid/pseuds/Johandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY THOMINHO WEEK 2016!<br/>DAY FOUR - GANG/MOB/CRIMINAL AU</p><p>Basically, Thomas meets a criminal under extraordinary circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Aren't My Mum

"How'd you do on that test then?" Alby asked his friend as they exited Glade's University.

Thomas only groaned. "Hey, man, you know me, I totally failed."

Alby looked at Thomas with a look that said, _yeah, right._

In reality, Thomas had totally aced that test. He'd been cooped up in his room for nights on end just studying for it and it'd really payed off. He wouldn't tell any of his friends that though, they already teased him enough for being a 'teacher's pet'.

"Well whatever man," Thomas said, giving his friend a pat on the back. "My mum's expecting me for dinner, so I gotta go."

"Yeah, whatever, Mama's Boy," Alby replied, chuckling to himself before going.

Thomas rolled his eyes. There was his other nickname, _Mama's Boy._  Sure, Thomas loved his mum and was close to her, so what?

He made his way to his mum's car, who was waiting for him in the car park. He opened the front seat's door to see that his mum wasn't actually in the car. Thomas frowned slightly, but got in anyway. He then noticed a note attached to the steering wheel. 

He took it off and began to read it.

_Thomas,_

_If you're reading this, then it means I'm still at the grocery store. I just thought I'd pop in there for a bit while waiting for you. I shan't be long._

_Mum x_

Thomas crumpled up the note and put it in his pocket. Honestly, he wasn't bothered by his mum going to the grocery store, he just hoped she wouldn't be long, as he really wanted to get home and sleep. He'd been spending the whole of last night studying until God knows what time, and he really needed sleep.

Just thinking about sleep made Thomas even more tired, and before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep..

—•—

The car going over a pot-hole in the road jerked Thomas awake. His mum must've come back.

"Mm.. why didn't you wake me, mum?" Thomas yawned sitting up in the seat and glancing to his left.

But the person driving the car was _not_ his mum.

It was a boy about a year or so older than him, with the most gorgeous, handsome face he'd ever seen. He was Asian and he wore the most stunning smirk.

But hot or not, he wasn't Thomas' mum and Thomas didn't know him.

"I'm not your mom, but I can be your daddy, if ya want," the other winked.

"WHAT THE FU—" Thomas began to yell before the Asian took one hand off the wheel to put it over Thomas' mouth to shut him up.

"Hey, c'mon, you don't want us to crash, do ya?" 

"W-WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MUM?" Thomas yelled, his voice slightly muffled by the other's hand.

"I'm Minho," _Minho_ said, smiling cheerfully at Thomas, as if expecting him to react. 

Thomas looked in bewilderment around himself.

" _Great!"_ he shouted incredulously. "But where the fuck is my mum?!"

Minho almost looked _hurt._  "Y'haven't heard o' me?"

"WHERE IS MY MUM?!" 

Minho started chuckling. "Alright, alright! Chill, cutie-patootie, I didn't see any lady when I took the car, I haven't seen your mum."

 _Cutie-patootie?_ That was definitely a new one...

" _So,_ you just took this car, with _me in it_ , and now you're going to the edge of the cliff to dump me off it?!" Thomas guessed, voice sounding delirious. 

"What? No!" Minho replied. "I'm _borrowing_ the car with you in it."

 _Oh fuck_ Thomas thought.

"Just kidding, I'm not gonna throw ya off a cliff, you're pretty," Minho said, winking at Thomas.

Thomas sighed and put his head in his hands.

"So, _Minho,_ you're a robber?" Thomas asked.

Minho shook his head. "That label is so goddamn mainstream, I prefer the word _borrower_."

"ITS NOT BORROWING IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK!" Thomas yelled.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard o' me, cutie-patootie," Minho said, changing subject. "I'm in the newspapers quite a bit."

"Why, for kidnapping students?" Thomas accused.

Minho chuckled. "No, you were just too pretty to let outta my sight," he winked again. "I illegally borrow money from banks sometimes."

"You mean you _rob_ banks."

"Ya know, _rob_ is a bit of a strong word—" Minho started to say before Thomas loud groan cut him off.

"Face it, you're a _criminal_!" Thomas exclaimed. "You're no different from others!"

"Bullshit!" Minho retorted. "I'm different!"

Thomas laughed deliriously, and Minho had to admit, he liked the sound.

"We sound like an old married couple," Minho grinned at Thomas.

Thomas just scoffed and folded his arms.

"Where are you taking me anyways?" Thomas asked, not actually aware of the surroundings outside.

"I'm actually on my way to the carnival," Minho smiled. "It's even better that I have someone to go with me now."

Thomas stared at Minho, mouth open slightly. "You are by _far,_ the weirdest criminal _ever."_

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, baby," Minho said, winking again.

—•—

They'd been driving for maybe half an hour, Minho chatting away, giving Thomas coupley nicknames.

Thomas seriously wished he'd brought his phone.

"Look, dude, this has been great, but my family is probably really worried about me," Thomas tried.

"Well, why don't you call 'em?" Minho suggested. "Tell them you're going to the carnival with your boyfriend!"

"I left my phone at home today, and I don't even have a boyfriend," Thomas mumbled.

"Do you want one?" Minho asked.

Thomas perked up. "What, a phone?"

"No, a boyfriend."

Blushing, Thomas shifted in his seat slightly. "Look, I'll go with you, but can we stop at a phone booth on the way? I need my family to know I'm okay."

Minho hesitated slightly, before sighing and nodding. "Yeah.. sure."

Thomas relaxed a bit. "Th-Thanks."

—•—

Minho and Thomas had stopped at a motel for the night and Thomas had called his parents.

Thomas' mum had yelled her ass off at him, saying that he could've helped her with the shopping first. Thomas apologised, saying that it was really short notice and that he couldn't say no.

He walked into the room Minho had rented for the night, to find Minho lying _shirtless_ on the bed.

Thomas internally cursed himself for being close to drooling at the sight.

"U-..Um, I think there's been a mistake with the, um room," he said, trying to look at Minho's eyes and not his fucking ripped abs.

"Oh?" Minho smirked, enjoying Thomas' gaze. "And why is that?"

Thomas scoffed. "There's only _one_ bed!"

"Oh no!" Minho gasped in fake shock, which earned him a glare from Thomas. "Looks like we'll have to share!"

"No, there's a sofa," Thomas pointed out.

"But it's warmer if we have our body heat _together_ ," Minho said, pouting.

Thomas sighed. Minho was shirtless and only had boxers on, while Thomas was shirtless too and wore pyjama pants. 

"You better stay on your side of the fucking bed, or I'm going to kill you," Thomas grumbled, climbing onto the bed and pulling the duvet over himself and turning his back to Minho.

"Woah, _hostility_ ," Minho said, raising his hands in surrender. 

He went under the duvet and when his arm accidentally brushed off Thomas', the brunette flinched.

"Stay on your side!"

"Chill, cutie-patootie, I barely touched ya!"

—•—

Thomas woke up in the middle of the night and he'd never felt more relaxed in his life. 

_It was so warm.._

It was then when he realised that Minho's arms were around him, and his chest was against his back.

" _Minho!_ " Thomas hissed quietly.

"Mm?" hummed Minho in reply.

"What did I say about staying on _your side_?!"

"You woke up at like midnight, muttered something about being too cold, then you got out of bed, went over to _my_ side and got into bed with me," Minho whispered back. "Then I decided to keep you warm."

"W-What?" Thomas barely breathed.

"So technically, I'm still on my side so I haven't broken any of those rules o' yours," Minho replied in a smug voice.

"S-...Shut up... I didn't know what I was doing," Thomas whispered. "But when you wrapped your arms around me you did know what you were doing!"

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Minho murmured hotly into Thomas' ear and Thomas _shivered._ Minho liked that response.

"Mm, but you're right about one thing," Minho hummed, before licking the shell of Thomas' ear. "I do know what I'm doing."

Thomas hated himself for it, but he whimpered quietly at Minho's actions and felt Minho's smirk against his ear.

"You don't seem to mind too much.." Minho whispered again before giving Thomas' ear a slight nip and moving down to kiss and suck at his neck.

"M-..Minho," Thomas gasped softly. "S-Stop, s-..someone c-...could—" he began to say, before Minho gave his get a particularly pleasuring suck, making Thomas moan.

Minho smirked and continued his feast.

Sure, he didn't consider himself a man who stole things, but he did have one goal in mind, and that was to steal his cutie-patootie's heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
